(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to allow taking of a liquid from a conduit which contains the liquid, or the injection of a liquid into said conduit.
The device of the invention will be used mainly in the field of chemistry or in the nuclear industry where, especially during manufacturing processes, it is useful to take samples of liquids, which are often injurious, with which not only the operator must not enter into contact, but of which the emanations therefrom can themselves be dangerous.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present, such sampling has been effected merely by means of cocks mounted on the conduct in which the liquid to be taken is flowing, while taking care to prevent any leakage and maintaining at a minimum the emanations from the liquid. In more sophisticated installations, the sampling cock has been surrounded with a protective aspiration box to aspirate the gas issuing from the taken liquid. Such installations are complicated, inconvenient to use and, moreover, discharge into the atmosphere the noxious emanations.
Moreover, with the conventional sampling devices, there generally remains a dead volume of liquid which, after each sample has been taken, has to be purged before the next sampling, while taking the same precautions with respect to the noxious character of the liquid as for the sampling itself.
The conduits, in order to enable sampling, have also been provided with passages closed by membranes (septum) which are for the taking of a sample pierced by the needle of a syringe, of the type referred to as hypodermic syringes. This system is, however, not satisfactory since the membrane becomes hard, in use, and there is a risk of it rupturing under the effect of the pressure exerted thereon by the liquid in the conduit; furthermore, it does not satisfactorily resist the action of corrosive liquids.